The Purpose of Her Games
by BlissfulCacophony
Summary: Tragedy hit and as a result the Dolorosa became slave to Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Does Mindfang truly love her the way she claims, or is she just using her to provoke jealousy in her kismesis Duelscar? One sided Mindfang/Dolorosa. Warnings for violence, and implied sexual references/activity.
1. Chapter 1

The images haunted her mind. Blood. Everywhere. A Crimson as bright as the irons that encircled his wrists. The suffering on his face. It hurt her more than anything. She hated to see him suffer. She wanted to suck the lifeblood out of every one of his tormentors, to free him and cradle him in her arms, to tend to his wounds and hum to him softly until he fell asleep in her lap. Yet, that's not what happened. She had felt so powerless...a helpless spectator and nothing more, and because they were so much stronger than her, they took from her everything she had.

Chains, heavy and cold like the water on the sides of the ship. They had stripped her of her sign and reduced her clothing to rags with the string of a whip. Blood stained everything, as vivid a jade green as the tears that streamed down her face. They had just let it run, untended as she sat there chained to the wall in that filthy slave hold. The smell had made her painfully thirsty as the warm, spicy, earthen pallet of freely flowing blood taunted her senses and brought back the old cravings she fought so hard to suppress. It made her feel like a beast, wild and savage and bitter, but she dared not bare her fangs at her captors for that only led to threats of pulling them out, and beating her further, and she wanted to avoid that, no matter how much their cool, sweet scents made her mouth water.

Days in that hold had brought stiffness, hunger, pain, thirst, filthiness. She felt that with each passing hour she was losing her think pan, and that eventually she'd stop worrying about her ultimate fate, her fear fading to apathy, and would begin seeking to sink her teeth into every higher blood she could, her jaws clamped so tightly they wouldn't release until they had sucked out every drop. Part of her wondered if she really had that kind of nerve, but that part was always answered by an angrier part of her, a part that would not let her think of anything other than the Signless, and how the people that hurt him needed to pay. That part turned her fear into bitterness, and yet she fought it, because she knew that's not what her dear, sweet Kankri would have wanted from her.

Now though, she drank in only one scent, and it was simultaneously cool and sweet and sour. The flavor didn't appeal to her in particular, and she was glad for it, seeing as it was the scent of the blood of her new mistress, who, despite coming off as sneaky, manipulative, and domineering, had been kinder to her than anyone else so far. It was on her command that she had been bathed and her wounds bandaged and even now as she sat, wrapped only in a blanket from her mistress's couch for the pirate had commanded her to remove her clothing some time before, she couldn't help but feel gratitude, because even though her hands were still tied together, it was with a soft rope and she was in the warmth of a cabin instead of the hold.

"Why so quiet, darling?" Asked Mindfang, for that was her real title even though she would have the Dolorosa calling her nothing but mistress. She came up to her and ran a finger down the Dolorosa's bare shoulders. "What's troubling you my lovely Porrim?"

The sugar coating. The Dolorosa hated that. This whole time Mindfang had been calling her "lovely," "dearest," "darling," and then followed by referring to her by the name she hadn't used since before she had been given her title. Mindfang insisted that she forget that name, as well as the life she had lived before. That had all been stripped from her because she no longer was worth it. Now she was simply a piece of property, a tool with no will of her own, and Mindfang had made a point of remind her of this.

"Nothing, mistress." Answered the Dolorosa. It was very much a lie because at the moment it was easier to count the things that did not bother her, but she said it because that's what Mindfang wanted to hear, and if Mindfang was happy, they were both happy, or at least, it lessened her misery somewhat.

Mindfang chuckled. "You filthy little liar. So cute. Already denying things to keep your mistress nice and satisfied." She wiped the wet lower edges of the Dolorosa's eyes lightly with her fingers. "Don't fret dear, it's not so bad. You'll find yourself happy that I took you for myself. Another master may not have been so kind." She took the Dolorosa's chin and pulled her face close to her own. "Now come dear, wont you kiss back this time?"

The Dolorosa tried to hide her distaste and participate when Mindfang pressed her sticky cobalt lips to her bare black ones. This was the thing she hated the most. Chores, she thought, would probably have suited her just fine. She had done her fair share when Kankri was a grub, and she had had to teach him once he became old enough to do things himself. On the other hand, The Dolorosa had once been a tender to the grubs in the caves deep below Alternia. She had sworn herself to celibacy from the time she was very young, and she'd never had a problem with that. In fact, she took pride in it. Now, here she was, enslaved to someone around her age, and yet they seemed at completely different stages in life. Mindfang spent her time playing these childish romance games that the Dolorosa had seen her own ward grow out of with his disciple, and she seemed very intent on making these flushed games the very point of the Dolorosa's life. The Dolorosa was no idiot, she could tell when she was being used.

Still, she didn't fight as Mindfang straddled her and eased her back onto the finely woven fabric of the couch, still kissing her, pulling her bound hands over her head. The Dolorosa just closed her eyes and let it happen, keeping still, trying not to flinch as she felt cool fingers running through her messy hair, up her horns and down the rest of her body. This was a reality she was just going to have to accept if she wished to avoid pain and survive. It's not as if she could do anything to change her ultimate fate anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dolorosa woke up the next morning feeling empty, filthy, and used. Grogginess weighed heavy on her eyelids from being kept up most of the night and she felt sore for reasons she didn't want to remember. Her hands were tried together and above her head to the armrest of the couch and she lay across the rest of it, covered lazily by the blanket she had been wrapped in before. No matter how hard she attempted to still it, her limbs shook with her breathing.

Across the room, a lamp was lit in the darkness, and the Dolorosa made out the slim silhouette of Mindfang sitting up in bed, stretching nonchalantly and tossing her mess of long, thick, black hair over her shoulder. Lithely, she stood up, adjusting her long, silky, black robe. The Dolorosa noticed how finely crafted the garment was, embroidered on the edges with curling blue designs. Perhaps she had stolen it. She was a pirate after all.

"Good morning, my dear." Said Mindfang, sauntering over to her slave.

"G-good morning, Mistress." Muttered the Dolorosa in turn.

"Aww, still quivering from last night?" She commented mockingly as she drew close to the Dolorosa and ran a finger up her jaw. "How cute." She untied her wrists from the armrest, but kept them together, then picked up a short, strapless black dress from the floor, examined it briefly, then threw it over the Dolorosa's body. "Get dressed. I need you decent and pretty if I am to show you off to the rest of my crewman."

The Dolorosa held out her tied wrists. "My hands. . ." She started.

"Deal with it." Said Mindfang with a smirk. "Entertain me with how you figure it out."

The Dolorosa sighed and looked at the dress with mild distaste before awkwardly slipping it onto her body, trying to ignore the fact that Mindfang was watching her every move with a smirk.

"Good girl." Praised Mindfang as the Dolorosa finally managed to put it on. "Do be careful with that. It's mine. Easiest way to get you baring my sign though. Now my clothes are in my chest. Retrieve them, dress me, then start on my hair. It got awfully messy after all that fun we had." She smiled slyly and the Dolorosa discreetly cringed.

"Of course mistress," answered the Dolorosa quietly, "but I sincerely believe I will do a much better job and one that is more comfortable to you if my hands were free. I promise I will behave myself."

Mindfang considered it, then took the Dolorosa's wrists. "Very well. I'll loose them for now." She untied the rope around her wrists, and the Dolorosa went to rubbing the places where they were green tinged from cutting off her circulation. "Now get to it."

The Dolorosa nodded and took a coat, petticoat, tights, skirt, and corset from the chest. She then went over to Mindfang and went about untying her robe and slipping it off her shoulders before starting with the tight and petticoat and working her way up.

"Careful dear." Commented Mindfang as the Dolorosa wrapped the black, leather, stiffly boned corset around her torso and began lacing it tightly.

The Dolorosa only nodded. She supposed that Mindfang got some satisfaction from all this. It must have been nice for her, having someone quietly fussing over her, doing simple everyday things for her so she didn't even have to lift a finger, doing everything she said without hesitation. Really, while the Dolorosa resented her captivity, she didn't mind being the one doing the fussing. It made things seem normal, because fussing over the Signless was her life, no matter how many times he protested. Of course there was now an element of fear for what might happen to her if she slipped up, but this was still preferable to what she'd had to deal with last night. She found herself sighing as she finished buttoning the wrong the Mindfang's coat. She missed the Signless so much, and just thinking of him made her heart ache.

"Well that was fast." Commented Mindfang. "You know we're in no hurry." She put her hand under the Dolorosa's chin just as she was standing. "Ah, even with such scraggly hair you look so lovely, Porrim." She mused. "Perfect to show off."

The Dolorosa didn't reply and stood regardless, taking a comb and hairbrush from the dresser before setting up a stool behind Mindfang and beginning to work at her wild black hair. It reminded her of the Disciple's, except hers was thicker, much longer, and far more wild than Mindfang's. The Dolorosa was glad for it. The one time she had taken a brush to the Disciple's hair, it had taken her hours of picking, tugging, and hissing on both sides to get the job done.

"Aww, awfully quiet aren't you now? Angry at me are you my sweet? If you wish to get back at me, tugging too hard on my hair will do it, of course I'll have to strike you after."

The Dolorosa paused and looked up. "I apologize mistress." She said flatly, looking back down at her work. "I was lost in thought."

"Oh is that so? And just what were you thinking about? Careful how you answer, dear, I just might have to punish you." She started laughing. "Tell me, would it remind you too much of that brat you raised if I laid you over my legs and gave you a good spanking?"

She laughed some more, and the Dolorosa clenched her teeth. She could live with all the insults and humiliation Mindfang had so much fun putting her through, but bringing Kankri into it was crossing the line. She knew that Mindfang had no idea that her child had been the Signless, but his memory still deserved more respect than that, in fact she deserved more respect than that, but as a slave that certainly wasn't going to happen. Still, she forced herself to take a breath and be calm. Getting angry would do no good, and it would probably result in punishment and more satisfaction for her Mistress. She decided to lie instead, because lies were safe and Mindfang didn't seem to care if she lied to please her anyway.

"I was thinking of how I could best fix your beautiful hair. It's so soft already, but I don't wish to hurt you while taking out the knots and snarls."

Mindfang paused. "Is that so? Well let's hope for your sake that all that thinking pays off. You know lying to me could cost your tongue."

The Dolorosa tensed a bit. "Yes, mistress, I understand."

She heard Mindfang scoff, an amused smirk forming on her black lips. "Don't put too much stock in my teasing, darling. I do quite like you."

The Dolorosa didn't reply. Now who was the liar? If Mindfang was telling the truth, she certainly hadn't expressed this well and the feeling wasn't mutual. The Dolorosa ignored it and went about turning Mindfang's hair from scraggly to silky smooth.

"You doubt me don't you?" Asked Mindfang.

Of course. Who wouldn't? That's what the Dolorosa wanted to say, but she held her tongue. "N-no, of course not." She muttered quickly, knowing she was, again, lying.

Mindfang sighed. "I know I have not done much to express this to you, but you must ask yourself, how could I? I have an image to keep up, and showing you more mercy than I already have would cause me to come off as too soft. Besides I already have done a lot for you. I took you as my own and that says something, even though it may seem to you that I'm only using you to stir up jealousy in my kismesis. You do understand don't you?"

"I understand, Mistress. It's alright." She said simply. She did understand. She understood that Mindfang was trying to justify herself. She was just a slave to her, and no matter how much she "liked her," she'd treat her with no more respect. The Dolorosa had no doubt about that, but she had no choice but to be okay with it. Mindfang was the mistress and if she wanted things to be a certain way, they would be.

Things were pretty much silent after that. The Dolorosa finished Mindfang's hair, retrieved a mirror for her so she could apply her expensive blue makeup, and cleaned everything up. When that was all finished, Mindfang stood and addressed her slave.

"I believe we are ready to go down to breakfast." She took a pair of shackles down from the wall. "Hold out your wrists."

The Dolorosa glanced at the restraints in distaste, but did as she was told.

"I'm sorry about this." Said Mindfang as she snapped them on and secured them so they wouldn't come loose. "I just simply can't have a slave running loose on my ship. It's the rule for my crew and I will keep it."

The Dolorosa nodded.

Mindfang pulled her closer by the chin, confident cobalt eyes staring into apprehensive jade green. "Now remember, dear, regardless of what happens, be on your very best behavior. If you're extra good, I'll save some choice pieces for you, My table scraps is all you'll be eating.

The Dolorosa looked away. "I understand, Mistress."

"Good." Mindfang opened the door. "Now come. Breakfast awaits us."


End file.
